


Seasons Change but Hearts Stay the Same

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: Kingsman Collection of Promtps [14]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Autumn, Fluff, M/M, Soft Boys, Walks In The Woods, routines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: On a cool Autumn day, Merlin ventures out into the woods with his partner, Percival, where they spend the evening together, enjoying the change of season.
Relationships: Merlin/Percival (Kingsman)
Series: Kingsman Collection of Promtps [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662037
Comments: 14
Kudos: 16





	Seasons Change but Hearts Stay the Same

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/gifts).



> Asked for prompts on tumblr (I'm stronglyobsessed over there) and this was one of the submissions. 
> 
> Gifting it to the wonderful anarchycox. Who prompted: Mercival, wandering the woods around the estate in fall
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Where are you headed?” Harry asked as Merlin was just about to pass him in the hall. Merlin tightened the sash on his jacket, slowing a fraction, and smiled. “It’s thirteen degrees out, you’ll catch your death.” Merlin made it a point to plop the cap, he had in hand, onto his head, proving he knew just how chilly it would be and that he was in fact prepared.

“Going for a walk, Arthur.” He purposely used his code name to irritate him. The way Harry snickered was proof enough it worked. “It is permitted I take an uninterrupted hour lunch, at least once during my sixteen hour shift.” He was being a shit just for kicks now, but damn if it wasn’t fun. 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Do try to keep warm. All we need is a sick Quartermaster.” He went to pass him, trying to seem smooth and clever. 

“You just don’t like it when I micromanage the budget.” Which is exactly what he did when he was under the weather. He was usually taken off mission assignment and put on paper duty until his head was clear enough. And to Harry’s displeasure, that meant he paid special attention to the money Harry spent frivolously. 

Last occurrence it was an insane amount of money spent to produce a new, specialized facial moisturizer that Harry swore would not only stall the signs of age, but provide an extra dermal layer. He had to give it to him, it did work and reduced scarring by fifteen percent, but it wasn't used enough to warrant the ten thousand pounds worth Harry had made. 

“Precisely, so bundle up.” Harry tossed over his shoulder, his movement unwavering, and left Merlin to his journey. 

It was a short walk to the back of the Manor, but a bit across the grass until he reached the edge of the trees. It was late evening, closer to dusk than it was nightfall, and that meant limited time. He wandered under a few maples, loving how the colors danced against his blue and green tartan jacket. The leaves had all turned a gorgeous mix of yellows, oranges and some reds; all different shades, too. He inhaled the crisp, cool autumn air, allowing it to fill his lungs with the aroma. It reminded him of Scotland during the fall, minus the added salty sea breeze that would billow through open windows. 

Merlin traveled a ways in, crossing over a small bridge where a stream carried freshwater and fish, and onto the other side where he waited. His back was to Merlin in his cream, tweed peacoat with his dark chestnut, silver streaked hair left to ruffle in the wind. He tried to be as quiet as he could, dodging and stepping over twigs on his way; the element of surprise was hard when your partner was an agent. 

A brogue landed in a pile of leaves that had fallen, a blend of greens and autumn turned colors that he didn't see, giving his position away to unsuspected ears. The tips turned up, pulling from what could only be a smile on his lips, and peaked a bit with likely awareness. 

“You’re late.” His voice was soft as velvet, almost close to a whisper in the wind. 

He came to stand beside him, their shoulders almost the same height, and bumped him lightly. “Arthur ran into me.” Percival hummed next to him. “Said I needed to keep myself warm, couldn’t catch a cold.” 

Percival turned to him, blue eyes twinkled with a touch of amusement and warmth. “He rather likes his budget when you’re distracted,” he agreed. 

“Yes, well. I may just surprise him when I’m well.” That earned a laugh, it was small but just as magical as any boisterous chuckle he’d heard. “Shall we?” He accentuated the question as he slipped his hand with Percival’s, until their fingers tangled in a familiar gesture. 

“Yes, please.” 

They wandered a path that had become routine over the last five years, venturing around the perimeter of the estate, lost in the woods. Though they were never truly lost, and often didn’t veer far from course. Percival liked the feel of consistency, even when it was something as simple as a stroll through the wilderness behind an agency that was their oxygen and heartbeat. It was a place where their jobs could fall away, and they were just Hamish and Oliver. Two men who found love through order and spite. 

It was more about taking the piss, than true feelings to start, but even after Chester’s demise, and brief panic that Merlin lost Percival through V-Day; they found it was more than just a show to piss the old, ignorant man off. And with Chester out of the picture, they were able to toss tradition out the window and moved in shortly after a month had passed; it was the best decision Merlin had ever made. 

“I love fall,” Percival murmured through their way around the trail. They were halfway round their usual walk, both grew closer the deeper they went with Merlin’s arm slipped around the back of his waist, pulling their sides flush with one another. “The colors are so vibrant, air is cool and crisp with just a touch of warmth when in the sun.” 

“Aye.” Merlin pressed his temple to Percival’s. “Would be a lovely season to wed in, hm?” The offer caught Percival off guard, halting their movements, as he turned to face Merlin properly. His eyes were tight with the suggestion, cautious of what his words meant. Merlin shrugged. “It was just an observation.” Percival nodded, though lines were taught and pulled together between his brows. Merlin held his hand out. “Come. We can continue on, not much longer,” he assured. 

Percival took it after a long moment and stayed quiet, Merlin made the decision not to say anything just yet, knowing marriage and weddings were a tender subject. A relationship gone wrong, just before his recruitment into the secret service, mixed with his aversions from childhood after a nasty divorce with his parents ruined Percival's views. Merlin was thankful to have not learned that information the hard way, and respected Percival's wishes to not marry. It was surely just paper, and Merlin didn't need a judge pronouncing their love for it to be real and solid. 

He rather thought they were perfect, just as is. 

“My Nana got married in October,” Percival murmured as they crested the outer edge of the trees. “Grandfather used to speak of it all the time.” Merlin recalled the stories Percival would tell, and sometimes ones his Mother indulged in. “How beautiful she looked.” He smiled. “I have some photos, still.” 

Merlin remembered. “I’m sure it was a lovely ceremony,” he allowed. 

“It was from what I could tell.” 

The evening sun had lowered, signaling they’d been out a bit longer than that hour he swore to Harry he was allotted. Truth be told, Merlin could come and go as he pleased so long as nothing dire was going on in the world. And there was currently nothing more important than the man beside him, right this very moment. 

“We have taken longer.” Percival’s face screwed up with displeasure; he did not like to be late in any capacity. “I apologize.” 

Merlin took his face with one hand, curling around his cheek, once they stopped at the bottom of the stairs up to the Manor, to swipe his thumb down smooth, cool skin. 

“It was time well spent.” He promised with a tender kiss to unprepared lips. Percival froze for a moment, always cautious when public displays of affection were concerned, but muscle memory must have reminded him they were in the safe zone, and leaned in with a soft sigh that parted lips. “Anytime I’m with you, it never warrants an apology.” 

Percival’s lips turned up into a soft, shy grin--one of Merlin’s absolute favorite smiles on the man--and nodded, even as his cheeks pinked from both the increased gust of wind, and heat from the unsuspected exchange. 

“Will you be late tonight?” 

“Aye. I have Galahad’s mission to kick off at ten, which means Arthur will be a right pain in the arse--" Percival rolled his eyes. Ever since the two got their heads out of their arses, and admitted feelings, Harry had been hell when it came to Eggsy's assignments; Merlin had to remind him regularly that his love was in the field, too. "--But then shall be ready to depart at zero one hundred hours.” He shifted in to nuzzle against Percival’s cheek, inhaling the musky bite of his aftershave. “I could come home.” 

“You’ll be tired.” Percival’s voice was light and breathy, a dead giveaway Merlin’s touch caused his belly to stir; he hoped there was butterflies there. “We can stay here tonight.” 

Merlin leaned away, after a tiny peck to his cheek, with a nod. “Alright. You don’t have to wait up.” Percival snorted, causing Merlin to chuckle. “Right.” It was a silly suggestion, considering neither man slept well without the other when they were both home or in their private suite. 

“I’ll make sure there’s cheese, crackers and some meats waiting for you.” Percival headed up the steps after a parting kiss. 

“Perhaps something more, as well?” Merlin wondered huskily, his hand held Percival’s, causing his ascent to stop on the third step. He smiled devilishly, hoping he caught onto his intentions. 

“We’ll see.” Percival allowed with a saucy wink. 

Merlin grinned at his backside like a loon, adoring the way his arse strained against his trousers, and knew he’d worn that specific pair on purpose. He’d only had a handful of trousers tailored just a wee bit snug in the bum, knowing Merlin loved the way he looked in them, and wore them just to torment. And he was perfectly okay with that, and maybe even took a few shots with his glasses for his spank bank when Percival was away on missions. 

Work finished just as he assumed it would, and his partner awaited with food and drink, and in a delectably naughty one piece, black lacy set of lingerie that looked absolutely mouth watering against his pale, milky skin. The food was forgone in favor of enjoying dessert, and Percival was on the menu. 

What could Merlin say, he was a man of refined taste.


End file.
